


Legacy

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza and Aaron are like besties, F/F, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY FIC!!!!!!, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Underground rappers, bit there is swearing for the wee little ones, but its happy i guess there really isnt any angst here so, guys idek if this is fluff tbh, rapping, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an abandoned subway station, you follow the haphazardly strung up faerie lights up to the double doors guarded by 2 new recruits. </p><p>To get into the venue, one would have to answer the riddle. This was technically the easy part since the answer to the riddle was almost always “Tupac Shakur.”</p><p>Once you get in, the fun begins.</p><p>Day 10 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M THE DANCING QUEEN NOW (17) SHITTTTT!!!!!!!
> 
> Random Dedication of the day goes to bamonbrigade1! You're the bomb.com <3

There’s nothing like summer in the city and that’s usually the time where young rappers are seen flooding the streets.

 

The Founding Flow, an underground rapper association founded by G. Washington, was the most awaited event of the summer amongst hip-hop enthusiasts. People from far and wide come to New York to be able to see their favorite rappers in the flesh. Now, legend has it that famous rappers such as Snoop Dogg, Jay-Z, Kanye West, and Nicki Minaj themselves started off there. The Founding Flow underground scene alumni had many members who made it in  _ the business. _

 

What they meant by underground was that it was  _ literally  _ underground.

 

In an abandoned subway station, you follow the haphazardly strung up faerie lights up to the double doors guarded by 2 new recruits. Every month they change the guards at the door because the new meat would follow the rules much faster than the veterans. Why? The veterans were the ones who  _ made  _ the rules. To get into the venue, one would have to answer the riddle. This was technically the easy part since the answer to the riddle was almost always “Tupac Shakur.”

 

Once you get in, the fun begins.

 

There were several notable rappers that were currently reigning the Founding Flow and no one was known to beat them in 5 years. First was the fastest rapper in American history. Move over Busta Rhymes, Marquis de Lafayette was the  _ real  _ champ of the chains. No one dared to go up against him anymore after the fateful day called  _ Yorktown Night  _ where the theme was to create raps out of the Revolutionary War. His Guns and Ships rap was legendary from then on.

 

That was also the same night Alexander Hamilton emerged from the quagmire.

 

Now, he was not only fast but he was also the smartest in the room. A fresh graduate from King’s College, he found the underground rapping society as a reprieve before heading on to Law School in Albany. His flow of words was captivating, internal rhymes rejuvenating, and the enthusiasm he had got everyone in the room cheering non-stop. Everyone knew that it meant business when A. Ham would step into the ring.

 

His words were rumored to build palaces. Give him a topic and he could rap in  _ no time. _

 

The Election of 1800? Done.

 

Internalized Homophobia? Brought tears to everyone’s eyes.

 

Feminism and Human Rights? Attracted great women rappers into the fold.

 

He was non-stop and no one could truly impress him anymore. After he came home from Albany, he got smarter, _ wiser,  _ and he burned everyone in his path. His story got spread to the streets of New York and some even reached other states. The Founding Flow was the place to be for the summer and everyone who was anyone knew that. One of the people dying to get into the roster for The Founding Flow was a 22-year-old fresh Princeton Graduate.

 

Aaron Burr.

 

His parents always wanted him to be a lawyer and honestly he was getting to that. But hip-hop was his passion. Rap was the music of his childhood that helped pull him up from the slums and really focus on being the best person he could be. He went to Princeton with rap music in his iPod. He graduated with honors with  _ All I Do Is Win  _ in his head as he got his degree. He wanted nothing more than just to, at least,  _ be  _ in the presence of the people that started it all.

 

That would be enough.

 

So when Eliza Schuyler said she was going to watch her sister, he begged for him to come join her. Thankfully, Eliza was easily persuaded and they were on a road trip to New York. He blacked out for the entire trip there until the sun set. He excitedly woke Eliza up at exactly 9:30pm, which earned him a pillow to the face but he was too pumped up to care. “How many red bulls did you have today, Aaron?” Eliza groggily asked him as she put on her hoodie.

 

“None.”

 

“You’re  _ lying.”  _ Aaron could only give her the most innocent smile he could muster. By the time Eliza finished putting on her boots, he dragged her by the hand out of the hotel they stayed at. They excitedly talked about the possibility of meeting the rappers or even  _ rapping  _ with them. “You know I can’t rap, Aaron. It would be great to see  _ you,  _ though.”

 

“Bullshit, Eliza! I can’t be as good as them. I can’t  _ be  _ them.”

 

“You don’t have to.” Before Aaron could respond, it was Eliza’s turn to drag him down the street. She spotted the stairway to the subway immediately and squeaked in anticipation. They ran down the stairs before Aaron could even figure out who really was the one pulling the other to the station. They both spotted the rumored faerie lights and before they could stop themselves, they shrieked happily. 

 

With an even larger spring in their steps, they followed the faerie lights until they reached the double doors Eliza only heard in stories on Skype. “Tupac Shakur!” She immediately covered her mouth when she realized she said the answer before the guard could even say the riddle. Eliza’s blush was visible under the dim faerie lights as she tried to stammer out an apology to the guard but she raised her hand and started opening the door for her.

 

“You doing anything later, Miss?”

 

Aaron nudged her shoulder a little bit to encourage her and she stammered out a “Maybe.” 

 

The guard’s ruby red lips stretched into a smirk and Aaron could feel that Eliza’s hand was getting sweaty on his own. He squeezed her hand in reassurance as the guard gave her name, Maria, and winked at her before she opened the door. “You’re in luck today, Eliza. It’s History Night. Meaning, the wittiest rappers get the floor today.”

 

“Does that mean…”

 

“Your sister is going on tonight.” 

 

“I never told you who my sister--” Aaron pushed her forward a little bit before she could continue.

 

“Thanks a lot, Maria! By the way, Eliza is totally free tonight!” The door closed in their faces and Aaron felt small fists punching his right arm. He laughed at Eliza’s totally red face without even an ounce of regret.

 

“Aaron, you’re the worst!” She wrapped her arm around his own at that, which negated her insult. Her face was still bright red as they walked closer to the circle currently gathering around what Aaron assumed was where history was made. There was a huge mural of a bunch of rappers that made it outside of the Underground Rapper scene with their autographs spray-painted right next to their faces. Aaron imagined his own face staring up at him there one day.

 

Only in his dreams.

 

The lights soon dimmed around them and Eliza’s grip on his arm could have cut off circulation entirely. The cheers erupted from the small crowd when the man of the hour, the moment they were all waiting for, the pride of Mt. Vernon, stepped out of the shadows and into the light. George Washington raised his hands above his head and the cheers got louder until Aaron was afraid his eardrums might explode.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, you could have been anywhere else in the world tonight but you’re here with us in  _ New York City!  _ Are you ready for a cabinet meeting?” From what Eliza whispered in his ear, rap battles were called cabinet meetings during history night. It just so happened that George Washington shared the exact same name to the first president of the United States. It was fitting that he would be the host of this cabinet meeting. Now that he thought about it, all the current rappers in the roster shared names with people from their history.

 

Aaron and Eliza cheered as loud as they could from outside the circle before Washington made everyone calm down a bit. “Alright, first up tonight is the woman who made history as the wittiest rapper of the night. As much as I’d like to say it’s Nicki Minaj, we got someone even better! Everyone give it up for  _ Angelica Schuyler!”  _ Eliza was the loudest cheer in the room as her older sister stepped into the ring of light with a huge smile.

 

“I LOVE YOU ANGELICA!” Screamed Eliza at the top of her lungs and she waved frantically when Angelica finally spotted her. Aaron laughed as Angelica blew a kiss towards her and Eliza pretended to catch it. Washington made the crowd settle down again before he introduced the rest of the current roster. Up next was Jefferson, Monticello’s pride and joy. Next came Madison, the king of turning words around to appeal to him.

 

Then came Lafayette, America’s favorite rapping Frenchman. There were unanimous chants of  _ LAFAYETTE _ from the crowd every time he cupped his ear for them to sing it out loud and they went wild. Aaron was one of them. Mulligan and Laurens, the revolutionary duo, emerged from the shadows and high fived everyone in their vicinity. “Last but not least, we have here the man who has been the reigning cabinet meeting champ for the past 2 years. Everyone put your hands in the air for  _ Alexander Hamilton!”  _

 

Aaron and Eliza both went wild as the legendary Alexander Hamilton jumped into the light with his hand raised up in a power fist. The cheers of the audience could have shaken the earth with how loud they called out Alexander’s name. He bowed in every direction, blowing kisses into the crowd, and a simultaneous sigh came out of both Aaron and Eliza’s lips. “He’s so cool.” Aaron breathed out as they started the first battle.

 

“I bet you can take him, Aaron.”

 

“You’re at it again. I can’t  _ be _ like him.”

 

“Just be  _ you _ then.” 

 

He didn’t like it when Eliza was being vague. He was starting to rub off on her.

 

They watched throughout each rap battle with the same enthusiasm they had when they were just hearing stories from Angelica. The first rap battle, Angelica, and Alexander won against Mulligan and Lafayette. The second battle, Mulligan won against Madison. Third, Lafayette won against Alexander. Laurens was the hype man for each one of them and he looked like he was having the time of his life every time someone threw shade at another.

 

“Time is running out for us tonight folks and we’ve got something special in store!” Laurens announced, which silenced the crowd for a minute. “Today we will be recruiting someone here, in this very place, right here in the room where it happens! It is you, the audience, who decides who gets to go on or not!” Whispers erupted from the crowd and many young men and women alternated between shouting their names out or calling out _Me Me!_

 

Aaron wasn’t sure how to feel.

 

He did, however, feel his heart jump out of his chest when a certain John Laurens grabbed his hand. “Hey there, sir! I  _ just _ randomly selected you so come with me to the floor!” Eliza pushed him along and cheered his name as he was practically thrown into a group of other, young, hopefuls. He looked helplessly up at Eliza who was only giving him two thumbs up. “Here is the randomly selected group, folks!” 

 

“Before we start, we got to lay some ground rules.” Washington took the wireless microphone away from Laurens with a stern look. The younger man only shrugged and threw his arm around Alexander as they waited for further instruction. “The only rule is to rap hard and think  _ fast.  _ There will be a group of words given to each of you at random and when you’re called, you have to contribute at least a one minute rap with all the words presented to you.

 

“If you do not come up with anything fast enough, you’re immediately out. If you trip on a rhyme, sorry you’re going to have to get cut off. Badmouthing is highly encouraged and if you can throw in a couple of swear words,  _ go ahead!  _ Make the raps your own, make it about the history of  _ our nation, _ and you could be amongst the best rappers in the league!” Washington handed a small deck of cards to Mulligan at that and the crowd cheered.

 

Aaron was sweating and he couldn’t think straight. He wasn’t a rapper. He only memorized the lyrics so he could do them in the shower but that was technically it. He wasn’t a freestyle rapper and, with Alexander there watching him, he could faint at any minute. The only constant in this entire predicament was Eliza’s undying support. She always believed in him and if he was going to do something it would be for her. Her sister would have done the same if she were in his shoes.

 

He heard his name called thrice before he was pushed forward into the light. “Everyone give it up for… what’s your name again?” Aaron looked up at the expectant face of George Washington and he gulped. Suddenly, his voice wanted to betray him and crack at that very instant. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

 

“Aaron Burr,” he said in a slightly pitched voice that he was not used to hearing come out of his throat.  _ Why? _

 

“Aaron Burr, huh? Well, Burr, the floor is yours. Remember to keep it about history.” History? What the hell did he know about  _ history? _ The only sort of history that he learned was that one Japanese 101 class he did for extra units. He barely knew about his  _ own _ history, which he should be worried about. It needed to be about American History and what  _ was _ the most American thing he could think of?

 

His eyes fell on Alexander Hamilton looking at him with an expectant expression and he got an idea. He could rap about the guy Alexander Hamilton was directly named after. He read a biography about him once and this man’s life  _ embodied  _ the spirit of hip-hop and rap music. He could do this. “You ready, Aaron?” Mouthed Mulligan towards him and with a determined nod, Lafayette started beatboxing for him and he was given the first word:  _ Bastard.  _

 

Perfect.

 

“How does a **bastard** , orphan, son of a whore, and a Scotsman,”

 

_ Caribbean. _

 

“Dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the  **Caribbean** ,”

 

_ Squalor. _

 

“By providence, impoverished in  **squalor** , grow up to be a hero and a scholar?”

 

Each word that he was presented with worked in his favor as he continued to tell the story of the first Alexander Hamilton that came before the legendary rapper in front of him. His rhymes flowed with each newly presented word and he was even surprised with himself when he came up with a catchy chorus that the audience could sing along to. “Everyone sing it with me!  _ Alexander Hamilton!  _ His name is Alexander Hamilton. And there're a million things he hasn’t done but just you wait, just you wait!”

 

He gestured for the crowd to sing the chorus, the other rappers sang along with him too, and he felt absolutely exhilarated. Alexander was smiling at him the whole time, pleased that someone decided to finally do a rap about his namesake. Once his little rap was done, with a little creative license as to how the first Alexander Hamilton died in a duel, the entire room was silent for a brief second. Soon enough, the first clap he heard was from Eliza Schuyler herself and she had tears in her eyes.

 

The crowd burst into applause after that and he was hoisted up onto the shoulders of Mulligan and Lafayette as they all cheered his name. He barely heard Laurens announcing to everyone that it was a no-brainer that he was the newest recruit of the Founding Flow. His feet were on the ground in minutes and hands were grabbing at him from every direction just to hug him. He was overjoyed.  _ He did it. He actually did it. _

 

He looked to Eliza, who finally got to him and was giving him a fierce hug, and smiled at her. “I knew you could do it!”

* * *

 

“Pardon me are you Aaron Burr, sir?”

 

“That depends. Who’s asking?”

 

“Oh sure, sir. I’m Alexander Hamilton. I have been looking for you.”

 

Aaron almost spat out his drink. 

 

He turned around to see Alexander Hamilton himself standing behind him with a glass of scotch in one hand and a cigarette in the other. His leather jacket crinkled and squeaked softly as he moved to sit next to Aaron. “Is that your girlfriend over there? You know, the one currently flirting with Maria Reynolds?” Aaron quickly turned his head to the side and was delighted to see Eliza chatting it up with a certain, raven-haired, red-lipped, vixen.

 

When Eliza glanced at him for a few seconds, he mouthed “Get some!” And gave her two thumbs up. She shook her head in amusement as she continued to talk to Maria. He smiled proudly at her while he answered Alexander’s question. “No, she’s just my best friend.” 

 

“Tell her she’s got herself a hurricane o’ woman over there, Maria could satisfy anybody.”

 

“Even you?” Aaron asked when he turned back around to face him. Alexander chuckled and stuffed the butt of his cigarette into the ashtray. He looked straight into Aaron’s eyes with a certain gleam in his eye and Aaron couldn’t find it in himself to look away. The young, scrappy, and hungry but not starving physique he was sporting was definitely a sight for sore eyes. 

 

“She satisfies, definitely. She also throws the most massive shade when she spits out  _ her _ raps. Don’t mess with her or she’ll ruin your career.” Alexander lit another cigarette in the process and Aaron was quietly captivated by the flames of his lighter before it disappeared as quickly as it came. “When did you start doing freestyle rap, Aaron?”

 

“I never did freestyle rap.”

 

“Bullshit! Are you telling me that a while ago was your first-time freestylin’?”

 

“That would be correct.”

 

Alexander shook his head with the lips holding his cigarette stretching into an impressed smirk. “You’re one unpredictable guy, Burr.”

 

“Is that… good?” As much as the adrenaline from him getting recruited into the roster was still coursing through his veins, a little bit of validation of his talents was sort of needed every 5 minutes.

 

“It’s great! I like it a lot, Burr.” He moved his barstool a little bit closer to Burr and he was almost grateful that the lights could be used as an excuse as to why he was blushing so hard. “A lot of amazing things your mouth can do.”

 

“That’s not the only thing my mouth can do.”

 

_ Holy fuck, did he just say that? _

 

Alexander seemed to like the sound of that. “Oh really? Is that a challenge, Burr?” The deep rumble of his voice was suddenly dangerously close to his ear and Aaron tried really hard not to make it obvious that he was  _ so  _ turned on right now. He nodded his head once and shivered a little bit at Alexander’s cool breath brushing his neck in the process. “I’d like to see you try.” Alexander’s proximity made him more confident rather than sheepish. He looked at the rapper right in the eye and smirked.

 

Words were not the only thing he used his mouth for.

 

“You’re on.”

  
Somewhere, in between the arms of a very pretty lady, Eliza was cheering for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated <3


End file.
